Push-button switch is generally used as an input means for operating an electronic equipment. The quality of the push-button switch determines the experience of an relating input device, which requires the push-button switch to be made with a good touch feeling and acoustic feeling. The existing thin push-button switch using a metal piece as a moving contact piece lacks a touch feeling like a large push-button switch because of the limitation of the internal space in the switch. Moreover, due to the unreasonable internal structure design, the compression stability of the existing switch is poor, resulting in unsmooth pressing and affecting normal use. Furthermore, the existing switch often generates unsmooth stagnation during pressing, which affects the press feeling.